505 Games
505 Games is a publisher based in Italy. They published a wide variety of casual titles during the Wii and Nintendo DS era including the Cooking Mama series for Europe. History List of Games Developed * Championship Foosball * ''Furu Furu Park'' * Maths Made Simple * My Fashion Studio * ''Spellbound'' * Tangram Mania * My Beauty Salon * Salon Superstar * Emergency Rescue * Farmtopia * Learning to Spell * Little Book of Secrets * My First Dollhouse * My Little Helper: Spring Cleaner * ''Spellbound 2'' * Spellbound Party * World Championship Spelling * B-Units: Build it! Published As 505 GameStreet * Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life ''(GameCube) * ''Devilish (Nintendo DS) * Billiard Action (Nintendo DS) * Brick 'Em All (Game Boy Advance) * Brick 'Em All DS (Nintendo DS) * Bust-a-Move DS (Nintendo DS) * Funny Cards (Nintendo DS) * The Holy Bible (Game Boy Advance) * Labyrinth (Game Boy Advance) * Monster Puzzle (Nintendo DS) * Top Gun (Nintendo DS) * Beetle King (Nintendo DS) * Guru Guru (Nintendo DS) Published as 505 Games * Chameleon: To Dye For! (Nintendo DS) * ''Cooking Mama'' (Nintendo DS) * World Championship Poker: Deluxe Series ''(Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, GameCube) * ''Big Catch: Bass Fishing (Nintendo DS, Wii) * Brain Buster Puzzle Pak (Nintendo DS) * Brunswick Pro Bowling (Wii, Nintendo 3DS) * Bust-a-Move (Wii) * ''Cookie & Cream'' (Nintendo DS) * ''Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends'' (Nintendo DS) * Cooking Mama: Cook Off (Wii) * Dave Mirra BMX Challenge (Wii) * Deep Labyrinth (Nintendo DS) * Fashion Designer: Style Icon (Nintendo DS) * Hoshigami Remix (Nintendo DS) * I Did It Mum (Nintendo DS) * Izuna: The Legend of the Ninja (Nintendo DS) * Left or Right: Ambidextrous Challenge ''(Nintendo DS) * ''MinDStorm (Nintendo DS) * Monster Bomber (Nintendo DS) * My Pet Dolphin (Nintendo DS) * Mystery Detective (Nintendo DS) * Mystery Detective II (Nintendo DS) * New Touch Party Game (Nintendo DS) * The Professor's Brain Trainer: Logic (Nintendo DS) * Shin Chan: Flipa en colores! (Nintendo DS) * Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation (Game Boy Advance) * Turn It Around (Nintendo DS) * World Championship Poker: All In (Wii) * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (Game Boy Advance) * ''Cooking Mama: World Kitchen'' (Wii) * Counter Force (Wii) * Draglade (Nintendo DS) * Guilty Gear XX: Accent Core (Wii) * Hi Hamtaro! Little Hamsters Big Adventure (Nintendo DS) * I Did It Mum! 2 '' (Nintendo DS) * ''I Did It Mum! Picture Book (Nintendo DS) * Kira Kira Pop Princess (Nintendo DS) * Legend of Sayuki (Wii) * My Pet Dolphin 2 (Nintendo DS) * Mystery Mansion (Nintendo DS) * Pic Pic ''(Nintendo DS) * ''Princess on Ice (Nintendo DS) * Radio Helicopter (Wii) * Shin Chan: Aventuras de Cine! (Nintendo DS) * Shin Chan: Las nuevas aventuras para Wii! (Wii) * Subbuteo (Nintendo DS) * Table Football ''(Wii) * ''We Cheer (Wii) * Big Word Puzzle Book (Nintendo DS) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sacrifice (Nintendo DS) * Cooking Mama 3: Shop and Chop (Nintendo DS) * Discovery Kids series (Nintendo DS) * Diva Girls: Diva Ballerina (Nintendo DS, Wii) * Diva Girls: Diva Dancers (Nintendo DS) * Diva Girls: Divas on Ice (Nintendo DS, Wii) * Diva Girls: Making the Music (Nintendo DS) * Diva Girls: Princess on Ice 2 (Nintendo DS) * Galactik Football (Nintendo DS) * ''Gardening Mama'' (Nintendo DS) * Hotel for Dogs (Nintendo DS, Wii) * I Did It Mum! Dolls House (Nintendo DS) * I Did It Mum! Spelling (Nintendo DS) * IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey (Nintendo DS) * ''Mean Girls'' (Nintendo DS) * MinDStorm 2 (Nintendo DS) * My Dangerous Pet Snake (Nintendo DS) * My Dangerous Pet Spider (Nintendo DS) * My Pet Parrot (Nintendo DS) * Nutrition Matters (Nintendo DS, Wii) * Pop Town (Nintendo DS) * Rolling Stone: Drum King (Wii) * Shin Chan Contra Los Plastas! (Nintendo DS) * The Destiny of Zorro (Wii) * We Rock: Drum King (Wii) * All Round Hunter (Wii) * Babysitting Mama (Wii) * Big Catch: Bass Fishing 2 (Wii) * Blend-it (Nintendo DS) * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (Nintendo DS) * Circus (Wii) * Crafting Mama (Nintendo DS) * Dance Sensation! (Wii) * Grease (Nintendo DS, Wii) * Greg Hastings Paintball 2 (Wii) * My Pet Chimp (Nintendo DS) * Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (Wii) * World Game Tour (Wii) * Zorro: Quest for Justice (Nintendo DS) * Zumba Fitness (Wii) * Camping Mama: Outdoor Adventures (Nintendo DS) * Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic (Nintendo DS) * Hop: The Movie Game (Nintendo DS) * Johnny Test (Nintendo DS) * Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era (Nintendo 3DS) * Face Racers: Photo Finish ''(Nintendo 3DS) * [[The Hidden|''The Hidden]] (Nintendo 3DS) * My Pet Puppy 3D (Nintendo 3DS) * Pet Zombies (Nintendo 3DS) * ''Funky Barn'' (Wii U) * ''Sniper Elite V2'' (Wii U) * Zumba Fitness: World Party ''(Wii, Wii U) * ''Zumba Kids (Wii U) * ''Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff'' (Nintendo DS, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U) * ''Terraria'' (Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Switch) * ''Portal Knights'' (Nintendo Switch) * ''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' (Wii U, Nintendo Switch) Category:Publishers